


Panem 102

by hedatopaz



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Character Development, Death, F/F, F/M, If I do make this a two-part they would be main characters in the second part, Possibly part of a two-part series, The Blakes and Lincoln are in it too but only mentioned so I didn’t put them in character list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-01 21:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedatopaz/pseuds/hedatopaz
Summary: Every year 24 children are offered up, most of them unwilling, to participate in a fight to the death, until a lone victor remains.Here are four of their stories.[T100 THG fic. Main ship is Clexa, Main characters are Clarke, Lexa, Raven and Josephine.]Possibly part of a two-part series.





	Panem 102

** _ work has been moved _ **

https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035159/chapters/55087441


End file.
